Sound suppressors for firearms, particularly pistols, are well known and are coming into widespread use for shooting sports such as “plinking”, competitive target shooting, and target practice as shooters begin to realize the advantages to comfort and hearing protection afforded by suppressed firearms.
Suppressors according to the prior art, when mounted on pistols, extend the length of the pistol and thereby alter its handling and balance characteristics. The extended length of prior art suppressors also makes it difficult to holster a suppressed pistol, for example, when carried by elite military units. There are clear advantages to be realized by a pistol having a more compact yet effective suppressor.